wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Whitetoe
Whitetoe 'is a black she-cat with a white chin and paws with fiery orange eyes. Description Appearance :Whitetoe has a short, sleek pelt and slender body. She has long, thin legs. She has a glossy black pet with a snowy white chin and paws. :Whitetoe has large fire-colored eyes, almost giving her the name Fire as a kit. She had an average tail-length. :She also has an extra toe on one of her paws. She has small paws, not very broad-shoulders, but still strong. She has more of a hunters figure than a fighters. Character :Whitetoe is an extremely loyal cat. She put her Clan first above all else. If she is injuried in battle and can hardly move, she will not give up, she will keep going until she dies. She does worry for herself, but she doesn't let it show, or tries for it to not. :She also has courage, as said above, she is scared of going into battle, but faces her fear. She would defend a Clanmate, even if there was no hope. Whitetoe is a quiet cat, only speaking when she needs to. She doesn't start arguments over stupid things, and if she does, she tries her best to settle it. :She has compassion, caring deeply about the feelings and opinions of those around her. She can be a spit-fire. She also has a thing for competing. Abilities :Whitetoe might be one of the best hunters in StormClan, despite not being born to the territory. :She got used to the marshy, wet ground quite quickly. In fact, she enjoys it now that she lives in it now.When she lived in DawnClan, she was a good tree-climber. She is a pretty fast runner, but not good at moor hunting. :She cannot swim well. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :''Coming Soon Adulthood :Coming Soon Ceremonies :Coming Soon Pedigree '''Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Status Unknown Father: :Unnamed tom: Status Unknown Brother: ''' :Hickorywing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member '''Sisters: :Nutgorse: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Firepoppy: Living (As of CaveClan/Roleplay) Nephew: :Jumpstrike: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) Relationships Family Hickorywing :Hickorywing was the only family Whitetoe ever truely loved. Being born to a group of rogues, and careless angry parents, they always only had each other. :Their parents and the group abandoned the two seven moon old kits. They fended for themselves and each other. Whitetoe gaining her courage and loyalty from her relationship with her brother. They came across DawnClan as young adults. The Clan took them in, viewing them as strong warriors. :Whitetoe and Hickorywing were respected warriors of the Clan. When DawnClan fell, Hickorywing had been growing weak and sick, and Whitetoe helped him. When they joined StormClan, Hickorywing could hardly walk. Whitetoe hadn't given up yet, she stuck by his side until he didn't wake up one morning. She was grief-stricken, but knew that it was for the best. Love Interests Swampstar : Friends : Other : Quotes :' Images Life Pixels Other Trivia *She was almost named 'Fire' after her fire-colored eyes. Category:Living Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Warrior Category:StormClan Cats Category:Former DawnClan Cat Category:Former Rogue Category:Deputy Category:Mentor Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14